Red & Blu: Two Sides Of A Story
by TheMysteriousTyper
Summary: First Story be kind Two teams at war for the same reason but do both teams act the same? I suck at summaries Based on Team Fortress 2 Skins made by Dinosaur Pirate Rating is T but might change to M


Red and Blue: Two Side of a Story

Author notes: It's my first story so don't flame. Team Fortress 2 does not belong to me. Inspired by the Skin Pack by Dinosaur Pirate.

* * *

BLU Side of the Story

The Demoman let out a long breath. The Demoman was white, blonde haired, Scottish man who had both eyes intact and worked for the Builders League United Incorporated (better known as BLU Inc.) unlike his counterpart. He longed for a bottle of beer but the BLUs had a strict policy of having all employees sober at all times. He grabbed his bottle of Cracky Pop and tore the cap off. He gave the bottle a long glare before downing it. At this time a knock came from the Demoman's door.

"Come in!" Demoman shouted throwing the bottle onto his bedside. The door opened revealing The Scout. The Scout walked into the room with his blue camo shirt with no sleeves and was brushing his goatee. All the Demoman knew about his friend was that he was 23 and from New York. He walked over to Demoman's bedside and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't worry. We'll get those bastards another day. "He told the Demoman while getting a can of Bonk out of his bag.

"Ay, but I let the team down..." the Demoman replied grabbing his bottle of pop and taking a long drink of it, "Ahhh, the fountain of youth." He lied setting the bottle on the ground.

"I'll try to sneak you some booze tomorrow man." Scout said to Demoman as he finished his can of Bonk and crushed it.

"Where are you going to find it lad?" the Demoman grumbled lying down on his bed. The Scout looked around to check if anyone was listening. He then went to Demoman's ear and whispered, "I know where the stash is..."

The Demoman's eyes started to shine. Everyone has heard of the Soldier's stash. He was the only one allowed to have beer as he was the fearless leader and the top killer of the BLUs. Many have tried to find it but were unsuccessful.

"You'd do that for me?" the Demoman asked the Scout with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. What are pals for?" The Scout remarked as he walked towards the door. The Scout went out and closed the door as the Demoman looked into his ceiling imagining the taste of beer at his lips. It had been too long since he had the satisfaction of drinking Blu Streak or XXX Cider. He finally put his dreams to rest as he turned off the lights so he could rest for another day of work at the Builder's League United.

* * *

Red Side of the Story

The Demoman was drinking as hard as he could. He was joyous as he successfully led his team to victory. This Demoman was black, Scottish but had lost one of his eyes in a fatal accident which killed his wife. He worked for the Reliable Excavation Demolition Corporation (Better known as RED Corp.) He downed another bottle of Old Geezer Draft Beer. It was his favourite kind. He started to imagine how the BLUs were feeling with their lack of alcohol. The Demoman knew for a fact that the BLUs had no beer as he had attempted to raid their pantry but was unsuccessful in finding any beer. A knock on the door came.

"Get out!" the Demoman shouted as he started to cackle to himself. The door fell down revealing the Scout. The Scout walked in with his baseball shirt which said REDS on the front and Force-A-Nature on the back. He was 21 years old and recently arrested and kicked off a baseball team for brutally killing a person on the field with his bat. The Scout was from Boston and was often caught in fights.

"Dude, you suck!" the Scout told the Demoman pulling out a bat. The Demoman just stared at him while breaking his bottle of liquid joy on the wall and threatening the Scout with it.

"Don't try it laddie!" the Demoman said with a smirk on his face as he neared to his grenade launcher while still keeping an eye on the Scout.

"I should hide your drinks you maniac!" the Scout replied backing away not taking his eyes off the Scottish Cyclops. "The Soldier will sort you out!" The Scout left running into the distance.

"Good riddance!" the Demoman mumbled grabbing a fresh bottle of Old Geezer and ripping the cap off with his teeth as he decided to drink himself to sleep dreaming of torturing the Scout to his heart's content.


End file.
